The present disclosure generally relates to providing network access, and in particular, to wireless local area network access.
Wireless local area networks have greatly improved the way users access information on the internet. Accessing a wireless local area network may require a user to select the service set identifier (SSID) of a wireless access point within the wireless local area network. In addition, the user may need to enter a passphrase (e.g., Wi-Fi protected passphrase) of the wireless access point or use other types of credentials to establish a wireless network connection.